The present invention is directed to a groundwater sampling device, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for installing a small-scale groundwater sampling well.
Presently, only single groundwater samples can be collected with a penetrometer unit. The installation of even a shallow (15 feet deep) monitoring well generally requires the use of a drill rig and necessitates eight or more hours of work by a crew of two technicians. In this regard, various groundwater sampling devices are currently available in the art as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,512,226; 5,146,998; 5,542,472; and 5,612,498.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,226 to Edwards discloses electrical heating of oil wells by applying electrically generated heat to a casing structure at the bottom of the well, to the oil-producing geological formation, and, if desired, to the oil flow lines leading from the oil-producing formation to the top of the well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,998 to Cordry et al. discloses an apparatus and method for underground sampling wherein the system includes a hollow body for containing the underground device and a drive cone adapted to penetrate the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,472 to Pringle et al. discloses a metal coiled tubing with a signal transmitting passageway for transmitting and/or receiving signals to well tools positioned in the coiled tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,498 to Wittig et al. discloses a groundwater sampling device which includes an elongated cylindrical integral hollow housing with an inner surface defining an inner bore. An elongated hollow screen is telescopically received within the housing and is capable of being placed in a stowed position completely within the housing during driving of the device into the ground, and in a deployed position where it extends out of the lower end of the housing to collect groundwater.
The prior art devices are, however, complicated and not fully satisfactory. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a small-scale groundwater sampling well which can be installed easily with a minimum amount of labor.